


Miss Scarlet, in the Library

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: "Lucky Charm! …A candlestick?"





	Miss Scarlet, in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: candlestick as weapon

"Blunt instrument?" suggests Chat Noir, grinning at his partner, and ducks when Ladybug gestures as though she fully agrees with this plan and intends to wallop _him_ with the heavy polka-dot candlestick, instead of the akuma.

"Too bad it's not like Lumière in Disney," Ladybug says, frowning around the room; "not that I _want_ fire in with all these books, but his controlled flamethrower stuff was—"

What her eyes light on, Chat isn't sure, but she'll tell him what she needs from him, and meanwhile she's most beautiful when she's lighting up like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
